The present invention refers to an epicycloidal step motor, comprising a rotor having an external toothing which is in engagement with an internal toothing of a stator. Motors of this type having large dimensions and polyphase excitation are known. However, their success has been limited, and it is difficult to miniaturize them and to simplify their control for an application in watchmaking.